1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an article of wearing apparel, and more specifically to such an article having decorative or ornamental illumination means incorporated therein.
2. Prior Art:
It has been known heretofore to provide an article of wearing apparel such as a shoe, a shirt or a necktie with illumination means embodied therein, such as a plurality of lights. In such prior devices, the lights have either been continuously illuminated during use, or they have been merely turned on or off periodically.